Agents of PRIME
by lonelybelovid
Summary: So my 'Monster Series' has a new edition. A new Story about Blake's brother Darius and his new team at SHIELD. Contains Swearing, Slash, OCs, Cartoon/Comic violence, Mentions of Teen Sex and just general obnoxiousness.
1. Introductions

A new story about Darius Creed is here and I hope you all will just love it… or at least like it if you think that love is a strong word. Be sure to read on and review when you finish as I love your feedback. Also don't be surprised when you see Wolverine, Wolf Pup and Nightcrawler stop in on this every so often.

Darius Creed was sitting in Bruce Banner's laboratory at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ when he noticed a new group of people walk through the door. It was Nick Fury, Steve Rodgers and Maria Hill. They had in tow a set of young people about Darius' age in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms.

"Excuse me ?" Agent Hill spoke to the scientist making him look up and see that he had been joined, "We need to speak to Agent Creed for a moment." She told him receiving a nod. Darius sighed and stood up from the stool he had been inhabiting for the past hour.

"Creed we've decided to give you a new assignment based on how you've performed under Agents' Romanov and Rodgers' leadership!" Fury told him turning his head in the direction of Steve.

"This is your new team… the six of you will be working under me as a special task force…" Rodgers began to explain, "Based on how often we have to ask for the help of the X-Men we decided that having our own team of mutants may be helpful!" He added motioning to the five young people standing near him. There were three girls and two guys, only one of which could be identified as a mutant based on looks though. When Darius saw the non-stealth girl he felt himself sigh heavily.

"Great…" He sarcastically spoke not realizing he had voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Is there a problem Agent Creed?" Fury asked him making him snap his eyes open and face the group.

"No sir not at all…" He stated looking over at the girl he had recognized. She was fairly tall had pinkish red hair and a green skin tone. The smirk on her face could be described simply as maniacal. There was a long tense beat before one of the other girls broke the silence.

"So do you two know each other?" She asked looking from Darius to the smirking female.

"Yeah but it's not relevant at the moment…" He told them walking over to speak to the other two males. He remember one to be his neighbor Korey. They had met when Korey and His cousin Ruby were moving things to his new apartment.

"If it's going to be a problem then we need to know about it!" Agent Hill stated snidely.

"Whatever feelings my ex-boyfriend has about me are relevant to work… isn't that right Darius?" The girl commented with an evil looking grin. Agent's Hill and Rodgers looked at one another realizing that this could only end badly.

Darius had been formally introduced to the other three members of his team by his neighbor Korey. The other guy's name was Colton and he was able to manipulate any form of liquid matter, similar to Darius' sister's girlfriend. He was very flamboyant in personality and had spent the majority of the time they were all getting acquainted flirting with both Darius and Korey.

The first of the two girls was a blonde who had bright pink tips going have way down her head. She was apparently a teleporter, despite the fact that she generally didn't look like one that Darius had ever seen. She was also inhumanly intelligent from what Rodgers had told him. Her name was Paige and she was very bubbly but seemed to have an unholy psychopathic air around her.

The other girls name was Lorna and she had the gift of polarity. She was very quiet and didn't say much in the entire time that they were standing around talking. She was pale, had green eyes and supposedly had naturally mint green hair.

The Green skinned girls name was Envy and she was indeed Darius' Ex. She spent the whole time giving him back handed compliments and flat out ignoring him whenever he tried to speak to her. She had always had a major temper and a very bad attitude, it was originally what drew him to her but after a while he realized that she was just a stone cold bitch.

When they were thirteen years old Darius and Envy were almost arrest for shoplifting but Envy barely managed to get them both out of it thanks to her mutation. About six months after the incident with the police Envy discovered the fact that Darius happened to be bisexual and dumped him. Since then he hadn't cared much for her and wasn't sure how well he would be able to work with her.

"So how's it hangin' Korey?" Darius asked his neighbor who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Good you know… trying to get used to the new place, it's a lot smaller than my last apartment but I can't complain…" Korey replied seeing Colton and Envy give them both a funny look, "We live in the same building." He told them receiving a snorted chuckle from Envy and a nod from the other three members of their team.

"What's so funny?" Colton asked the laughing girl who gave them all a dangerous looking smirk.

"I guess just assumed that they were blowing each other!" She told him getting a glare from Darius.

"No we aren't…" He started, "Not that you aren't an attractive person Korey but I've got a boyfriend and besides I think we both know I'm too fine for you any way!" He added making Envy scowl and the others laugh.

"So… are you a homosexual?" Lorna asked finally breaking her silence. Before Darius could speak Envy began to answer for him.

"Yeah he decided to be one about two years ago... yeah two years sound right to you Dari?" Envy replied looking over at Darius, eyes glinting when she realized she was actually making him a little angry, "Sorry if you were interested in him Lorna but I guess I was just too much woman for him to handle!" She added smirking when she saw his fists ball up.

"Look Envy you know that none of that is true, I'm not gay I just happened to like men AND women…" Darius raised his voice at her, "I guess I never expected you to be a bigot… I just thought you were the world's biggest bitch!" He continued making everyone in the room save for Envy's eyes go wide.

At that moment two things happened that nobody was expecting. Envy reached out and slapped Darius hard, making his head turn sharply. Then they all turned after hearing a roar from behind the green girl. Envy turned sharply on her heals when she felt herself being lifted by her jacket.

She stared wide eyed, making complete eye contact with the Hulk. He was breathing hard and had his eyes narrowed. Darius looked up at him and smirked, chuckling a little as he shook his head at his big green pal.

"Please put her down!" Darius told the Hulk with a laugh. Hulk gave him a funny look only making Darius laugh harder.

"We can both be mad at her while she's on the floor…" He added getting a nod from the green Avenger who dropped Envy down on her feet, "Would you say you're sorry to her if she apologizes too?" He asked him receiving another nodded response. Envy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, Hulk balled up a fist and began to raise it making the girl go wide eyed.

"Fine Fine… I guess I'm sorry!" She told him holding out her arms. Hulk smirked and patted her a little roughly on the top of her head.

"So should we all go stay with the big guy till Banner comes back?" Darius asked Captain who had been standing watching the whole altercation. He nodded watching as the six agents and the green giant exited the room and head for Hulks special cell.

The five of the six teenagers sat and talked, while Lorna took up a spot across from Hulk on the floor and watched him draw with his giant paper and crayons.

"Ok so we should probably tell each other if we go by anything else… calling each other Agent whatever would work but everyone her knows that most of us have preferred names…" Darius stated receiving nods of agreement from his team mates, "I've always gone by Death Cat… it may sound dumb but its cause of what I can do with the nails!" He added raising a hand and making his nails grow out a half an inch and to a clawed point. He looked over at Envy for a moment.

"He already knows this but I go by Voodoo!" She told them taking her hand and laying the tips of her fingers on Darius' neck. After a second she raised her hand to her head in the way many telepaths did and Darius' pupils dilated. He gained a blank look on his face before his right hand raised and swiftly moved striking himself in the face. When she moved her hand away his face went back to normal and he looked over at her rolling her eyes. The others clapped before Colton began to speak.

"As you all know I have the gift of Aquatic Manipulation and I go by Aquarian…" Colton told his team mates, Darius and Paige nodded before the latter spoke.

"I'm a teleporter and before I left school I was the captain of the cheer squad… I used to use my teleporting when I flew so I always associated that with my mutation and because of that I use the name Pom Pom!" She told them all in a sickly sweet voice that almost scared them all, Envy included.

"I go by Chromeleon and its cause I can do this…" Korey explain laying a hand on the glass of the wall, making it shift to look as if it had disappeared. Paige clapped for him and he smirked, winking at her and making her blush. They all looked over at Lorna who looked down shyly for a moment.

"I have the gift of Magnetism… Polaris is my true name…" She told them all looking up to see Darius and Korey giving her encouraging smiles.

After about an hour of awkward socializing Hulk offered one of his 'Crayons' that Tony Stark had made for him to Lorna. She blushed and nodded before standing and lifting the large piece of wax with both hands. She did her best to draw a smiley face but was having difficulty holding up the writing tool. She looked around the room for a moment and noticed the solid metal bench on which Envy and Paige were sitting.

Darius saw her gaze move to the seat and quickly spoke to the other two girls.

"Hey you two should move to the floor…" He suggested seeing them give him a confused look before sliding down off of the seat. He gestured for them to scoot a few inches forward and they slowly complied. Then he looked up to see Lorna blushing and mouthing the word thank you at him.

After the bench had been cleared all the people in the cell and a small group on the other side of the two way glass incasing it watched in awe as Lorna raised her hand. The seat slowly began rise into the air.

"Um would you hold that out please…?" She asked the large green creature who held the wax out in front of himself.

After Hulk did as she asked she slowly moved her hand pulling the bench along with her magnetism. Then when the wax was resting against the bench leg Lorna clenched her fist wrapping the bench around the crayon. Colton clapped quietly and Darius smiled as he watched her guide the writing tool across the giant sheet of paper drawing the shape of a flower with the yellow wax and filling in the center carefully. She slowly trace her hand through the air moving the wax to spell out her name above the flower. Before she moved the crayon back to the Hulk's hand. He smiled and laid down the wax before closing his eyes.

His form began to shrink and skin slowly paling to its normal lightly tan color. Bruce was kneeling before them with a hand on his head. He looked up to see Lorna stand near by smiling softly before she reached out a hand and offered it to the scientist.

"Welcome back !" She told him at a volume just above a whisper. He gave her a sympathetic smile and thanked her before the door to the containment room opened the seven people stepped out to see Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Iron Man and even Thor standing before them. Agent Romanov silent mouthed the words 'Thank you' to Lorna making her blush and nod. Agent Rodgers dismissed them all for the day, also thanking Lorna on her way out.

So this was the first chapter of a brand new story, I hope you all liked it! This will be updated next Monday so I look forward to seeing you all back then as well as when Springtime for Sophomores, The Day I became a Mutant, and Things once Remembered are updated! Till then

-Lonelybelovid


	2. Communication

Darius and crew were in action on the deck of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier. They were supposed to be training with Widow, Hawkeye, Thor and Captain America but were having a serious problem with cooperation. The goal was basically a capture the flag, the flag in this case being Tony Stark who was literally just sitting behind his team mates drinking bourbon.

Darius was getting frustrated watching what was happening around him. They were all doing their own thing and nothing was getting accomplished.

"Guys fall back!" He called motion for them to join behind a large box. They all reluctantly followed.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked him in a very scolding tone.

"Trying to formulate a plan…" Darius told her venomously, "You are using people on the team but not focus, Colton literally has nothing to work with but his feet so he's getting his ass kicked, Korey managed to get into an archers pissing contest with Hawkeye which isn't helping anyone… Paige you need to focus on one target or none and Lorna I don't want to hurt your feelings but you're holding back…" He added making them all nod. Envy groaned and looked away for a minute.

"What do we do?" She finally asked him in response, as much as she didn't want to admit it she knew he had a point.

"Can you get a hand on Thor if we clear the room…" He asked the green girl who shook her head roughly.

"I'd have to have a clear shot at his face, everything else is covered and the only way his hands are an option is we got him to throw that hammer…" Envy told them all before Lorna cautiously tapped her arm. Envy quirked an eyebrow at her in response.

"I can try to immobilize him… if I wrapped him in a pipe or something he couldn't stop you!" Lorna told her softly seeing Envy shake her head.

"I need to be able to control him though and on someone that strong I wouldn't be able to keep my hold long enough for you to free him!" The green girl pointed out making Lorna nod.

"Wait I got it, just follow my lead…" Lorna told her getting a nod in reply.

"Ok Paige go to my backpack real quick… left side pocket!" Darius commanded. Paige saluted him disappearing in a cloud of smoke momentarily then reappearing tossing a bottle of water into Colton's hands. He gave Darius a thumbs up and took the lid off the bottle.

"Alright if you two can knock Cap far enough out of the way with that hammer then I need someone to distract the other two and that'll give us an opportunity to slip between them and get to Stark." Darius told them all before they rushed out to put their plan into action.

Lorna and Envy made eye contact before Lorna quickly got hold of a metal pipe sending it wrapping around Thor's arm in which his hammer was located. Envy went to make contact but just before she got close enough she spotted Cap's shield come flying at her. She tried to jump out of the way but when it made impact it just sent her flying toward the edge of the Hellicarrier and right over the side, free falling toward the ocean.

"Oh fuck!" Darius called as he saw Envy go tumbling over the edge, "Paige!" He cried pointing over where his former girlfriend had fallen. Paige jumped high and disappeared.

When she reappeared she grabbed Envy by her shirt collar and barely managed to get them back to the deck in time. When they arrived up top everything had halted and all were looking at them.

"What the fuck was that!" Envy cried looking from Darius to Lorna, "I would've died if we didn't have a teleporter here!" She added glaring at Lorna menacingly.

"Are you-" Lorna started before she was abruptly silenced.

"No I'm not ok!" She yelled at the very concerned looking Polaris, "This was your fault!" She added making the others eyes go wide. Darius scowled heavily and looked over at the three squabbling women.

"Envy you know that Lorna had nothing to do with what just happened!" Darius called to her glaring back, "What is your problem today anyway!" He added before they all heard a yell from behind them even making the Avengers turn. Director Fury, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill were all behind them looking extremely cross.

"The six of you are to follow Agent Hill now!" Fury told them loudly.

"Director Fury we can-" Darius started before Agent Coulson held up his hand.

"That's an order Agent Creed!" Coulson told not even letting the younger man finish his sentence.

The young mutants had been sitting in Hulk's holding cell for almost an hour when Agent Coulson came to open the door and let them out. Envy and Lorna were the last two to leave before Darius. Envy shoved Lorna as she walked past and out the door. Lorna wrapped her arms around her stomach defensively and looked down before stepping toward the door. When they had all exited the cell Darius laid a hand on Lorna's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look.

The group of teens were all standing in front of Fury as well as Captain, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill. Fury was giving them all a very serious look that made a few of them shiver nervously.

"It has become clear to us that you all are not going to be able to cooperate and act like a cohesive unit unless we are to take drastic measures…" Fury told them all seeing Darius' eyes narrow.

"What drastic measure would those be?" Darius asked him rolling his eyes when his superior smirked.

"Fuckin' piece of shit bullshit MOTHERFUCKER!" Darius growled shouting the last word as he was tossing things into boxes.

"Um Dari… are you ok?" A voice asked from behind him. He turned to see Blake, Kurt and Logan standing in his doorway. He gave her a glare before turning back and slamming a few books into a box. He sighed heavily when he heard the sound of someone teleporting and turned to his side where he saw the other teen reappear.

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look before Darius pulled him close. The blue teleporter when rigid for a moment before relaxing into the others embrace.

"So why do you have to move your shit today?" Logan asked walking over to the fridge and looking for a beer. Darius sighed again before pulling away from his boyfriend and answering.

"Because the stupid fucker is making me move in with my teammates so that we will learn to function better as a team!" He said in a mocking tone making the elder look up at him.

"Who is the…" Kurt began to ask before Darius held up a finger.

"I don't wanna go there right now!" He told the other boy calmly receiving a nod before Darius shook his head, "I'm sorry babe…" He added pecking Kurt on the cheek and stepping into his bedroom for a moment.

"How long do you have to be completely moved in?" Blake asked him as he stepped back out holding a couple of empty boxes that need to be put together still.

"Noon tomorrow!" Darius told her smirking bitterly as he was about to hand her the tape he turned to see the empty roll laying on the island, "God Damn it…" He growled before pulling out his phone and sending someone a message.

"You don't have to work tomorrow right?" His sister questioned him looking up in surprise.

"Thank god no!" He told her as they heard a knock at the door. Darius walked over and opened the door inviting the knocker into the apartment.

"Oh hey Kurt!" Korey spoke to the teleport his smiled and nodded.

"You two know each other?" Darius asked them before shaking his head and motioning to the beer in Logan's hand. Korey shook his head before his teammate stepped over to the fridge and pulled two bottles out, he handed one to the older S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent.

"Yeah I graduated from the Xavier Institute when Kurt and Ruby were in eighth grade!" Korey replied handing Darius a roll of tape, "Hey so since almost all of my stuff is packed do you want some help down here… Paige is gonna be moving stuff back and forth from both our places to the new one so now I'm kind of just waiting on her to show up!" He asked walking over to set his beverage on the island countertop.

"Um sure if you want!" Darius answered before throwing the tape to his sister, "Oh yeah this is my sister Blake…" He told Korey who introduced himself to the girl. Kurt and Darius were in the bedroom throwing clothes into boxes and the others were focusing on everything in the kitchen and living room when they heard Korey's phone begin to ring.

Darius peaked his head out the bedroom door about the same time as the phone started to ring. Korey looked at the caller ID before announcing that it was Paige and putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey Paige!" Korey called before going back to stacking dishes into a box carefully.

"It's Colton actually but if you must call me Paige then I won't argue!" They heard a light but male voice tell them. Darius snorted from the other room when he heard the voice on the phone.

"Sorry dude… are you and Paige on your way?" Korey asked him as he began sealing the box he had been loading and writing the words 'These are Dishes so please be Fuckin' gentle' on the top of the box.

"Yeah I think were outside your building… 14245 right?" Colton replied in question.

"Yeah that's it… I live in 4A but in down in 2A!" Korey told him very carefully moving the box over to the coffee table.

"Why are you in 2A if you live in 4A?" They heard a girls voice call from the other line.

"I live in 2A…" Darius spoke as he walked past the phone with two boxes in his hands. He sat them by the door before walking back to the bedroom.

"Kay we'll be there in a second!" Colton told them before hanging up the call. After a few seconds two new faces joined the group. Darius and Kurt came walking out of the bedroom and greeted the two newcomers.

"So how are we doin' this?" Darius asked offering the two a beer. Colton frowned and shook his head but the wild eyed blonde nodded and took a bottle that was offered to her.

"We were just gone port stuff over… Envy and Lorna are waiting for us there already!" Paige told him taking a swig of her drink and belching rather loudly.

"Weak!" Korey called from the floor making Paige laughed loudly in response.

"Oh trust me, I'm just getting started!" She told him making him chuckle.

"If I find out Envy touched, held, looked at or even breathed near my shit there is gonna be a problem!" Darius told them both motioning from his eyes to the two of them.

"Rightoh Sarge!" Paige told him saluting making Kurt and Logan give Darius confused looks. Paige walked over looking through the boxes before picking up two that had clothes in them and vanishing into thin air. Blake looked at the spot she had been standing in slight surprise.

"Um… what?" She asked pointing to where the blonde had been standing.

"Have you never seen someone teleport?" Colton asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"No… No I have, I've just never…" Blake began but trailed off and Colton nodded.

"Seen a teleporter that looked normal!" Colton said not noticing the look of hurt and embarrassment that crossed Kurt's face. Darius however saw the instant embarrassment in Kurt and narrowed his eyes.

"Normal?" Darius asked puffing his chest slightly. Logan had just been watching the whole conversation smoking a cigar and chuckled when he noticed the defensive way his 'Step-Son' was acting.

"Yeah…" Colton stated again raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should choose are words a little more carefully Colton… Kay?" Darius replied saying the last word in a mocking way. He had subconsciously wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt's shoulders which the aqua-mutant noticed and went wide eyed.

"Oh hell I'm sorry!" Colton told the furry mutant before Darius rolled his eyes and removed his arm from the other's shoulders. Kurt told him it was ok but was still looking away. Darius took his boyfriends hand and squeezed it making Kurt look up and him smile softly.

Ok so that was that! I hope you all liked it and be sure to check out my other stuff!

Till I update again,

Lonelybelovid.


	3. Co-Habitation

Darius awoke to the sound of shouting on the first floor of his house. He had every intent to skip his morning run today and sleep in but it seemed that his roommates wouldn't allow for that. He growled loudly as he sat up quickly seeing Korey looking over at him from the other side of the room.

"Who is Envy fighting with this time?" He asked Korey who shrugged his shoulders and yawned loudly. Darius rolled his eyes and stepped out into the hallway wearing only his PJ pants and glasses. When he made his way down the stairs he spotted a frightened looking Lorna peeking through the doorway into the kitchen where the shouting seemed to originate.

"Who is it?" Darius whispered to her as he stepped up beside her. Lorna looked back at him with wide eyes before she spoke.

"Envy, Paige and Colton…" She told him softly keeping eye contact with him only for a moment before she turned her gaze back to the fight.

Darius side loudly before he stepped into the kitchen yawning, he walked past his three arguing teammates and opened one of the cabinets. Pulling out his favorite mug he made his way over to his electric kettle which was on the opposite side of the sink from the coffee pot and filled the kettle with water before setting it to heat. The three previously arguing teenagers had stopped what they were doing and began to watch him as he filled, heated and poured water into his mug which he had place a tea bag into.

Unbeknownst to the four teens in the kitchen, Korey had descended the steps and was standing by Lorna, both of them also staring at the young man as he made his morning tea.

He took one large drink before looking over at the three people who were inside the kitchen with him.

"Instant or regular?" He asked pointing to Colton who looked at both the girls for a moment then holding up a jar of instant coffee. He nodded to the Aqua mutant before motioning for him to hand him the Jar and his empty cup.

Colton handed over his cup looking slightly confused before seeing Darius open the jar and add a large spoon of coffee crystals to the cup. After pouring water into the cup with the coffee he stirred it a few times then handed it over to Colton.

Darius arrived at the Xavier Institute several hours after he had originally left his house. He needed to speak with someone who he knew couldn't handle bullshit in the same way he couldn't and he knew that such a person existed within the walls of the school.

He typed in his sister's entrance code into the gate panel and entered the school grounds making his way to the front door and heading straight for Charles Xavier's office. He knocked on the door and heard a polite 'Come in' from not the headmaster of the school but from his colleague, Hank McCoy.

"Ah yes Mr. Creed it is wonderful to see you today, are you here to see your sister or Kurt today?" Beast asked him raising an eyebrow when he saw the younger man shake his head.

"I need to talk to Logan actually… would I be able to find him at the moment or should I come back later?" Darius informed his sister's teacher seeing him nod in response.

"Follow me!" Beast told him before leading him over to a panel in the wall which he pressed with his paw-like hand, opening an elevator door.

Darius stepped inside the elevator and after traveling down to the sub-basement of the building was guided into the main hallway.

They both stopped when they spotted two familiar faces, Shylow Phillips and Kurt Wagner.

"Kurt would you mind show to where Wolverine is currently?" Beast asked receiving a nod, "I believe he should be in either the Danger Room or working on his motorcycle in the hanger!" He added as the teleporter approached. When Kurt had joined them Beast bid the two young men farewell and made his way to his lab.

Darius smiled and pulled the teleporter close to him for a moment almost surprised when the other cautiously snaked his arms around his waist for a moment.

"Hey Babe…" He whispered looking up to give Kurt a quick peck on the nose making Kurt looked away for a moment as he felt his face heat up.

"So you're looking for Wolverine?" He asked the elder when his blush had died down.

"Yeah I need to ask him about something… Could you show me where he's at?" Darius replied taking the teleporter's three fingered hand in his own as Kurt nodded and began to lead him toward the Danger Room.

When they discovered the training room to be empty they headed toward the Hanger where they found Wolverine in the corner working on his bike, just as Beast had said. Darius hugged Kurt quickly who told him he would see him later before being stopped by the elder's hand.

"Kurt?" Darius spoke making the other role his eyes and the oldest mutant in the room look up to see that he was no longer alone.

"Yes Darius?" The blue boy questioned him slowly.

"I love you!" Darius told him making him blush, nodding and began to turn before being stopped again.

"I love you Kurt!" Darius repeated making the other chuckle and quietly reply.

"I love you too…" Kurt said softly seeing smiling in turn with Darius before he let go of the boy who teleported out of the room blushing the whole way.

Darius sighed before turning to face his father figure.

"I need your help with something" He told the elder man who shook his head sighing and looked back at what he had been doing.

"That would be?" Logan asked him without looking up.

"I need a bottle of Jack Daniels" Darius answered quickly making the other stop what he was doing momentarily before his hands began to move again.

"Why do you need that?" He questioned again.

"My roommates are all within days of killing each other because one of them is my ex-girlfriend who hates just about everybody, except maybe another one of our teammates who she is sharing a room, I was trying to get roomed with the girl who she is out to destroy to try and protect her but instead I'm bunking with Korey Milton… your old student… Because our other teammate wants to jump his bones…" Darius began pacing as he explained his situation, "They fight over the showers, the coffee pot, the god damn washing machine…" He added peaking up to see Logan nodding occasionally as he listed the various things happening in his life.

"And why do you need whiskey?" Logan asked him peering over at the boy for a moment.

"I've got a plan… but they're gonna need a reward for those people to agree to anything…" Darius explained smirking when the elder nodded once more and stood.

"You drive here?" The elder asked him to which Darius shook his head, "I'll drive you back to your place." He informed the younger who thanked him and went to text his sister.

"I'm gonna go talk to B while you get ready to go" He told the other man before they parted.

Darius discussed his plan with his sister and a couple of the friends he had made through her, He and Logan then headed back toward the highway that would take them to New York City. After stopping a getting a bottle of Jack they made it to Darius' house and saw Envy sitting outside on the stoop.

"This your new butt buddy Dari?" She asked Darius with a evil looking smirk.

"My dad..." Darius stated simply as he climbed out of the Jeep and grabbed the bottle that had been laying in the back floorboard.

"Ooh whatcha got there?" Envy questioned laying a hand on the bottle that he had laid on the hood of the jeep. Darius slapped her hand away and picked the bottle up once more before saying goodbye to Logan and thanking him before he drove away.

After a moment Darius and Envy enter their dwelling to find the other roommates sitting in the living room, each doing their own version of keeping themselves busy.

Paige was at the desk in the corner constructing some sort of strange device with Korey reading on the chair beside her and occasionally handing her parts. Colton was watching TV, moving the liquid in various peoples drinks making Lorna peak up for a moment from her sewing and giggle almost silently.

Darius stepped into the room looking surprised by the calm demeanor for a moment before speaking finally.

"Paige" He began making the blonde peak over at him, "Grab the notebook from the big drawer and meet everybody here around the coffee table" He added to which she nodded and began riffling through the desk drawer.

All of the others with the exception of Darius and Envy were already seated on the couch, armchairs or floor near the coffee table. Envy turned to him and gave him a look.

"Why are you in charge all of the sudden?" Envy questioned him with a bite in her tone.

"Cause I brought a friend with me... and his name is Jack!" Darius told her pulling the bottle out of the paper bag it was in.

Instantly everyone except Lorna, who didn't drink, was looking at him with interest.

"What's the occasion?" Korey asked him raising an eyebrow.

"It's for... Um Lorna I know you don't drink but I need you for this too..." He began smiling when the mint haired girl peered up at him, "We are going to write a list of rules and guidelines for how shit is gonna work around here... it will be our god damn constitution if you will" He added seeing a couple people nod.

"Things aren't working the way we want them to do and we need some kind of plan!" He explained looking from face to face before Envy began to speak.

"I hate to agree with you... well no I just hate you in general... but you're right!" She told him nodding her head. Darius, Envy and Paige joined the rest of the team around the table and opened the notebook.

"There are gonna be rules, schedules and what not for everything in this house... how should we organize this?" He asked them and after a moment Colton spoke.

"How about rules for all the different rooms in the house?" Colton suggested and when nobody objected Darius nodded, only pausing when Paige spoke up.

"You mean all of the public places in this house... we can't all make up rules for each others bedrooms!" She pointed out.

"Actually each pair of people need to come up with rules for their rooms too... only because we are all sharing our private space as well... like you and Envy can come up with rules for your room... Colton I'm gonna switch with Lorna if she doesn't mind but I have a favor to ask when we get to us..." Korey countered Paige's previous statement.

"Fair enough!" Paige stated before Darius pointed to Envy and Paige.

"We'll start with you two then" He told the girls who began listing off various concerns about their shared room.

"Oh my only other things is that if you see anything that looks like that-" She paused and pointed over at the thing she had laying on the desk, "Anywhere in our room, it would be best if you leave it alone!" She finished making Colton laugh.

"What would happen?" He questioned her, "Would it explode?" He added looking over and seeing a very serious look cross her face.

Everyone gazed at her with wide eyes before Darius shook his head and began discussing Colton and Korey's rules for their room. It took the two boys about a half an hour to get through the different things that were important to them.

"So Lorna do you have anything about our room?" Darius asked the youngest member of the group who looked down in thought for a moment before lifting her gaze looking more serious than before.

"Do you have anything dangerous and made out of metal in our room?" She questioned him at an almost unnoticeably higher volume than usual.

"Um well I have a pocket knife... and a katana" He told her to which she nodded her head.

"You might want to keep them somewhere else at night... sometimes my mutation does its own thing when I sleep... I just don't want you to get hurt..." She told him furrowing her brow for a moment when he just chuckled and shook his head.

"Anything else?" He asked again nodding when she said there was not, "okay so two the bathrooms... I personally think that since we have two bathrooms and six people when need to have a limit on how long you can be in there... especially in the morning!" He noted seeing a couple of nods.

"Maybe two or three people should start showering at night too" Colton said looking across the group, "It would help with the whole hot water thing" He told them seeing Darius nod.

"Yeah I already prefer showering at night... anyone else?" Korey questioned seeing both Lorna and Paige raise their hands. Darius nodded his head and wrote down 'Night: Lorna, Paige, Korey' and 'Morning: Colton, Envy, Darius' under the shower section of the bathroom page.

"How's thirty minutes sound for using the bathrooms?" Darius asked and when nobody objected he added it to the book.

"Living room?" Darius asked and Korey raised his hand.

"Paige I don't mind helping you with your strange possibly explosive devices but could you perhaps work on them like in the basement and not on the desk?" Korey asked the blonde girl who sighed obnoxiously and nodded.

"Paige we can set you up a bench and some stuff down there... we need to talk about the TV next... who all has stuff that they watch at specific times?" Darius asked them seeing Paige, Colton and Envy's hands all go up, "What times are you're shows on?" He questioned again hearing them all simultaneously say Eight-Thirty PM.

"Mine is 90210, what about you two?" Colton told them seeing Paige laugh and announce her's was the same.

"Flashpoint" Envy stated seeing Darius nod, "I can DVR mine and watch it later if you guys want" She added.

"Wow Envy that was disturbingly generous of you... I watch the news at seven every night, anyone else have something they want to put on the DVR or watch at a certain time?" He asked getting silence.

"Kitchen, Colton you can use my electric kettle for your coffee so the girls will leave you alone... if you are gonna cook please don't take up the entire kitchen doing so please... I shouldn't have to say something but please do your dishes... anything else?" Darius asked looking around and seeing Paige raise a hand.

"If you want someone to leave something you purchased alone then put your name on it, otherwise its open season!" She added to which Darius nodded and spoke again.

"I think that is the whole house... Oh wait we need to regulate the laundry schedule around here... everybody pick a day and we'll leave Sundays for like towels and stuff..." He stated before making a chart with the days of the week and writing everyone's names beside them as they all picked days.

"That all then?" Colton asked looking over at the bottle of whiskey sitting by Darius on the floor.

"Um... What happens if you break a rule?" Lorna asked Darius who looked at the ground.

He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Do you still have that huge ass mason jar?" Envy asked her Ex who nodded his head in confusion telling her it was atop the fridge, "Go get the jar with the metal handle!" She told Lorna who stood and made her way to the kitchen, retrieving the jar and bringing it to her green skinned roommate.

Envy pointed to a stack of note cards laying behind Korey which he grabbed and handed to the girl.

"I figure most people are money motivated?" She stated setting the jar and the stack of note cards down on the shelf below the TV, "If you break a rule put a card with your name on it in the jar, every card is a dollar... at the end of the month we empty the jar and count the cards..." She continued seeing a couple people nod.

"Whoever has the least amount of cards gets the cash!" She finished making Darius smirk and look around the group.

"Any objections?" He questioned hearing everyone say 'No' and 'I'm cool with that' before writing it down in the book and signing his name beneath it,

"Everybody sign your name underneath, I'll have someone who doesn't live here make copies for everyone..." He told them passing the book around.

After they all signed the book Darius stood with the bottle and lead them all to the kitchen where he broke seal and poured five drinks and handed Lorna a glass of tea which she smiled and took.

Lorna and Darius sat up sober while watching the other four spend the night getting wasted and enjoying themselves forgetting how bad the hangover would be when they had work the next day.

So I hope you all enjoyed this cause it was a bitch to edit!

-LB


	4. Co-Operation

The Agents of P.R.I.M.E. had just finished their first training session at the Xavier Institute and were now waiting on Korey who had been knocked out during the fight. Dr. Hank McCoy, one of the institute teachers had informed them that he may be unconcious for a while and that it would probably be best for his team mates to go wait for him somewhere else.

"B, wait up!" Darius called to his sister as he exited the hospital and saw her walking toward one of the tubes. She stepped over and took a look at his team before she gave them all a smirk.

"That was really somethin' in there!" She told them crossing her arms and nodding, "So you need somethin'?" She turned and asked her brother who nodded back.

"Yeah I thought maybe you could show them around!" Darius explained seeing her look confused.

"And you can't because...?" She asked before he nodded to his left and she peaked over to see Kurt standing there talking to Bobby and Evan, "Ah... understood..." She finished before they both turned and looked at Paige.

"Right-o Sarge, Lady Sarge!" Paige chirped saluting before she disapeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Blake gave Darius a look and mouth the words 'Lady Sarge?' in confusion, Darius shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea!" He told her as he saw Paige reappear next to Kurt and his two friends.

"Ima borrow this!" She told Bobby and Evan before grabbing Kurt's arm and 'porting them over to her teammates, "Here you go!" She spoke shoving him slightly into Darius' arms.

"Thanks!" Darius replied with a laugh before he took the blue teleporters hand, pulling him in the direction of the tubes.

While his team mates were off on a tour, Darius was porting with Kurt up to the backyard where they both took a seat beneath an oak tree. Darius leaned back against the trunk with Kurt sitting between his legs, leaning back on the elder's chest.

Just as they had silently demeaned themselves comfortable, they were interupted by a member of the X-Men.

"Kid, your team did good in there!" They heard Logan tell them as he approached.

"Thanks..." Darius replied smirking, "Coulson and Hill lookin' for me?" He asked having a feeling that was why the elder had come and found them.

"Nope!" Wolverine told him taking a cigar out and moving to light it before he realized that his lighter was no longer on his person. He peered around the lawn for a moment before spotting his student and teammate, Phoebe Dearborn.

"You!" He called gruffly seeing several of his students look up and point to themselves, "Firefly!" He clarified seeing Phoebe look surprised momentarily.

"Yeah?" She called back in confusion.

"Got a light?" He asked seeing her roll her eyes.

"Is that a serious question?" She retorted hearing him growl.

"Just shut up and throw me your damn lighter!" He barked, shaking his head when she laughed and tossed him her zippo. After lighting his cigar he nodded to his 'Step-son' if you will and walked back to the house stopping only long enough to place the lighter back in Phoebe's hands.

"He's proud of you..." Kurt stated simply as he felt Darius curl his arms around his waist.

"I know... It's weird!" Darius replied making the younger boy laugh.

"Why is it that your dirty laundry in always spread out across the whole god damn house?" Darius questioned loudly as Envy came walking through the doorway to the livingroom.

They had been home for several hours after having to deal with the wrecking crew destroying a major section of fifth avenue. Darius had discovered multiple pieces of Envy's clothing and uniform scattered from the livingroom all the way up to the bathroom that only the boys normally used. She rolled her eyes and scowled before shoving past him and chucking his jacket toward his head.

"Don't even try to make this about me!" He yelled noticing Paige, Colton, Korey and Lorna all standing in the door way, "Somebody go get me a basket!" He added loudly receiving the usual salute and 'Right-O Sarge' that he always got from Paige before she disapeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

When she arrived back in the living she dropped a clothes basket in front of the two shouting mutants.

"Pick up your shit!" He told the green girl calmly but with a bite to his tone.

"Make me!" She retorted loudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do it... Now!" He whispered lividly and gave her the darkest look any of them had ever seen before. She rolled her eyes and picked up her uniform shirt which was laying on the back of the couch, as she began to walk away he stopped her again.

"You're not done yet!" He stated loudly.

"If you are just gonna let them stand there and do NOTHING, then I'm not doin' shit either!" She replied motioning to the rest of their team.

"Everybody go clean something..." He sighed looking back at them.

"What do-" Colton started before Darius stopped him.

"Lorna, Colton... make sure the dishes are done and the kitchen doesn't look like shit... Korey it's your day to do laundry... Paige help Envy, I'll go take care of the basement!" Darius stated very exsasperated.

"No!" Paige started making them all look at her confused, "I'll take care of the basement... you help her!" She added with wide eyes. Darius nodded slowly and began folding the blanket that usually went in the drawer inside the foot stool.

"What makes you think you need to act like my mother?" Envy hissed at Darius as she began tossing things into the laundry basket.

"If you can't keep the house clean like an adult then I think I don't have a choice..." He replied simply before his phone began to ring.

"Who's that?" Envy questioned not looking up, "Your little butt buddy?" she spat venomously.

"...It's Stark..." He stated with a raised eyebrow making her look up with an entire atitude shift, "Creed!" He stated answering the call. He looked confused for several minutes before his eyes went wide.

"Understood... which direction was he headed?" He asked seeing Envy point toward the doorway that led to the others, "Gotcha..." He spoke again noding to his Ex who went running toward the doorway yelling for the others to suit up.


End file.
